


the wind in our sail (what we've waited for)

by merchant_prince



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Captivity, Escape, First Meetings, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Porn with Feelings, Protective Chris, Sexual Content, Were-Creatures, Were-Kitten Sebastian, White Witch Chris, Witches, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merchant_prince/pseuds/merchant_prince
Summary: Почувствовав, что вода попала в глаза, Себастьян проклял и свою жизнь, и свой талант попадать в неприятности. Не в первый раз и, видимо, не в последний.Или история про оборотня!Себастьяна и белого мага!Криса





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the wind in our sail (what we've waited for)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957940) by [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity). 



> Авторский комментарий:  
> 1\. Название фика взято из песни Weezer "Wind In Our Sail"
> 
> 2\. Дополнительное предупреждение (сокращено переводчиком, чтобы не раскрывать подробностей сюжета) - в фике описывается ситуация даб-кона.

Почувствовав, что вода попала в глаза, Себастьян проклял и свою жизнь, и свой талант попадать в неприятности. Не в первый раз и, видимо, не в последний.

— Тише, малыш, не дергайся, — успокаивающе повторял Крис Эванс, не оставляя попыток отмыть грязь с лап Себастьяна. — Ты же хороший котик, правда?

Себастьян почти поддался желанию зашипеть, но все-таки сдержался. Он только сбежал от коварного колдуна и оставался в кошачьей ипостаси, а тут этот белый маг подобрал его на улице во время проливного дождя. Последнее, чего бы хотелось Себастьяну, оказавшись в чужой ванной и не имея особых магических способностей, — это выводить из себя своего владеющего магией спасителя. Не влипать же в неприятности по «доброй» традиции сейчас.

— Почти закончили, — подбодрил его Крис, вытаскивая из раковины и укутывая в теплое полотенце. Себастьян слишком устал и был слишком мокрым, чтобы как-либо сопротивляться. К тому же, теплое и мягкое полотенце было восхитительным до экстаза. Себастьян подставился под осторожные движения рук Криса и замурчал.

— Ух-ты, какой ласковый, какой хороший котик, — до удивления довольно отметил Крис. — Тебе нравится внимание, правда?

Конечно. Себастьяну всегда нравилось внимание. К собственному же стыду. И это одна из причин, приведших его к нынешнему положению дел… Но у Криса были такие потрясающие руки, руки художника, волшебные руки, большие, и сильные, и осторожные, так восхитительно гладящие. О, да.

— Интересно, у тебя есть хозяин? — пробормотал Крис, проводя полотенцем по спине. — Должно быть, кто-то ищет тебя.

Накатившее было спокойствие как рукой сняло. Себастьян почувствовал, что его хвост распушается, а шерсть на спине встает дыбом. И он еле сдержался, чтобы не укусить Криса за палец. Такой уж рефлекс.

— Так, понятно, извини, — Крис поднял примирительно руки, улыбаясь. — Готов поспорить, ты понимаешь, о чем я говорю. Во всяком случае, ошейника на тебе нет. И ты был похож скорее на комок грязи, когда я тебя нашел. Не похоже, что о тебе кто-то заботился.

«Попробовал бы ты остаться сухим и пушистым, убегая от колдуна во время разбушевавшейся грозы», — Себастьян хотел бы съязвить, но вместо этого изобразил из себя сосредоточение чистой обиды, сидящей на кухонной столешнице в гнезде из полотенца.

Себастьян знал, кто такой Крис Эванс. Большинство ведьм, магов, заклинателей и темных колдунов Северной Америки собирались несколько раз в год, чтобы в дружественно-сопернической манере продемонстрировать новые достижения магии и свои знания, чаще всего участвуя в магических поединках. Себастьян встречал Криса Эванса на собраниях ковена дважды, что Крис едва ли помнит. Крис работал исключительно как белый маг-художник, графомант. Его сила была в его руках и его кистях. Во время последнего собрания Себастьян видел, как набросок цветов, сделанный Крисом, оживал в жизнерадостных розоватых красках. Крис много работал с детьми, семьями, занимался терапевтической магией улучшения сна и эмоционального состояния людей.

Может быть, Крис не был невероятно сильным или известным магом, но он был хорошим человеком. И у него определенно было золотое сердце. Тот самый тип людей, кто подберет дрожащего бродячего котенка, собравшего на своей шкуре все прелести внезапной грозы, и отнесет к себе домой.

Крис мог и видеть Себастьяна на последнем собрании, но вряд ли узнал бы его сейчас. Крис не узнал бы его даже в человеческом обличии. В Себастьяне не было ничего особенного. Хотя это спорное утверждение. Истинные оборотни — это редкость, люди всегда обращают внимание на редкости. Многие маги могут превращаться в животных на какое-то время, но это, как говорила мать Себастьяна, всего лишь подражательство.

Не в первый раз с момента побега Себастьян обрадовался, что с виду он неприметный серо-полосатый кот*. Пушистый, с длинными лапами, мило складывающимися ушками и большими серо-голубыми глазами. Последнее куда менее обычно для такой породы и определенно намекает на след магии, но на первый взгляд — один из сотни бродячих котов, слоняющихся по городским улицам.

Себастьян чихнул. По-кошачьи.

— Эй, — забеспокоился Крис, подхватывая его на руки и прижимая к широкой сильной груди, — ты же не заболеваешь? Кажется, кухонная столешница не лучшее место для тебя. Так, ты голоден? У меня есть…хм…о, половинка сандвича. Ветчина? Коты едят ветчину? Я не ждал гостей, знаешь ли.

Себастьян ткнулся носом в сандвич. Голодать ему не приходилось, тот колдун не пытался истощить его. Но, черт возьми, у Криса Эванса отличный вкус в выборе сандвичей. Себастьян испачкал нос в начинке, и это его как-то не волновало.

— Тебе лучше притормозить, — предупредил Крис, — или придется снова тебя купать.

Себастьян прекратил есть и наградил Криса своим презрительнейшим взглядом. Снаружи раздался раскат грома.

— Куплю тебе корм с утра, — Крис снова подхватил его на руки и перенес на диван в гостиной. Хороший диван. Мягкий, крепкий, просто предназначенный для того, чтобы с комфортом сидеть на нем, или растянуться во весь рост, прямо-таки дружелюбная мебель. Весь дом Криса лучился дружелюбием — начиная с импровизированного сада трав на кухне и заканчивая книгами о космосе, астрологии, магической ботанике и истории искусств, с любовью расставленными на полках в гостиной. Чернильницы с аккуратными ярлыками выстроились в ряд вдоль открытого сундучка у высокого окна, листы чистой бумаги и пергамента лежали на столике. Крис Эванс наполнял свои рисунки магией, спасая мир и делая новый набросок одновременно.

А еще Крис думал, что Себастьян ест кошачий корм. От негодования Себастьян выпустил когти и вонзил их в бедро Криса, севшего рядом. Достаточно деликатно вонзил, потому что маг был достаточно добр и позаботился о нем.

— Оуч! Не делай так.

Себастьян посмотрел на него «а-что-я-делаю» взглядом, на что Крис поинтересовался:  
— Все коты такие засранцы? Мне всегда больше нравились собаки, вообще-то. Еще я люблю эти джинсы, давай без дырок, пожалуйста.

Себастьян не смог бы заставить исчезнуть дырки от его когтей на джинсах Криса, и поэтому почувствовал себя немного виноватым. Он спрятал когти, заскочил к Крису на колени и подставил голову под его руку, мурча в качестве извинений.

Себастьян не мог бы исправить образовавшиеся дырки на джинсах Криса, потому что не владел магией. Точнее говоря, он и есть магия, ее источник, истинный оборотень, воспетый в средневековых легендах, вдохновение для современных магов-экспериментаторов. Не лично он, конечно же. Оборотни всех видов, как и большинство магических тварей, имеют человеческую ипостась и отличаются от обычных людей только повышенной сопротивляемостью ко многим заболеваниям и более быстрой, хотя и не мгновенной, способностью исцеляться. Как утверждали ученые и маги-теоретики, эти особенности стали побочными эффектами способности менять ипостаси.

Себастьян не мог пользоваться магией, как это делали люди, не мог ухватиться и притянуть струны силы, так как не просто чувствовал магию, а существовал в ее урагане, проходящем будто сквозь само его существо. Хвататься за отдельные вихри в этом круговороте или пытаться управлять целыми потоками было бы подобно дроблению собственной души. Иногда он мог отклонять эти потоки, мог по желанию оборачиваться котом и накапливать магию, которую впоследствии мог либо передать кому-то другому, либо обратить против чужака, защищаясь. Но у него не было правильных глаз и рук, чтобы работать с этой силой, как это делал Крис. Как мог тот, другой колдун. Ужасно коварный колдун, решивший использовать силу из идеального магического источника, как будто ждущего этого.

Крис начал было бездумно почесывать Себастьяна между ушей, не скупясь на ласку, но остановился. Себастьян понял, что и сам перестал мурчать.

Себастьян отвернулся, чтобы не смотреть на Криса. Сейчас он не мог понять, что чувствует.

Как-то глупо все складывалось: усталость, неловкость, беспричинный и в чем-то обоснованный страх. Он знал, что попал в неприятности и на этот раз, хотя верил, что Крис не причинит ему вреда. Но он восемь месяцев носил ошейник и только что сбежал. Подчинивший его колдун не выходил у Себастьяна из головы.

Сейчас Крис считал своего гостя простым котом, что пока играло Себастьяну на руку. Задней мыслью он отметил, что Крис, должно быть, недостаточно опытен, чтобы уловить оттенки магической ауры. Но, все-таки, Крис был хорошим человеком, доказательств хватало. Не похоже было, что Крис будет нарушать личное пространство простого кота, даже пытаться каким-либо образом, но, тем не менее, Себастьян постоянно ждал подвоха, хотя это и не было оправдано в сложившейся ситуации. Он оставался в кошачьей ипостаси, потому что так безопаснее. Если он обернется сейчас, Крис узнает кто он на самом деле. И узнать могут другие маги, находящиеся по соседству, в зависимости от силы щитов Криса. Щиты. Себастьян решил проверить это.

Он наклонил голову, выставив усы вперед, увеличивая восприятие. Себастьян хорошо улавливал магию, ее близость пробирала до самых костей. Что до дома Криса Эванса… У Криса были отличные щиты. Его дом был словно укрыт слоями искусной самоподдерживающейся защиты: витки серебряно-опаловой силы против взломщиков и воров, иссиня-черные соцветия заклинаний-оберегов, хитросплетения искрящихся нитей лавандово-эмоциональной брони — последнее было особенно впечатляющим, Крис создал защиту, отводящую тревогу, панику и депрессию. Среди прочих цветов особенно ярко блистали нежно-желтый, как цветки примулы, и золотой, как закатное солнце. Дыхание водопадов и запахи свежей листвы добавляли спокойствия в общую атмосферу подобно не сразу раскрывающейся сладости имбирного пирога. Очевидно, такая защита была необходима и для работы с клиентами — к Крису обращались дети и семьи, нуждающиеся, в том числе, в эмоциональном исцелении — но и, конечно же, сам Крис нуждался в ней, постоянно сталкиваясь с тревогами чужих жизней.

Теперь Себастьяна захватил целый ряд других эмоций. Он обернулся — Крис так и не продолжил гладить его, оставляя Себастьяну свободу действий, а сам увлекся проверкой почты на своем на своем не новом, но определенно дорогом смартфоне. Себастьян подобрался ближе, встал передними лапами на грудь Криса и жалобно мяукнул у самого лица: «Прости».

Крис улыбнулся и отложил телефон в сторону. Небольшая складка появилась на его переносице от того, как он вдруг нахмурился, но все-таки улыбка не исчезла с его лица.

— Черт, ты милый, — Крис провел ладонью по холке Себастьяна, — непредсказуемый, но милый. Считай, что ты меня покорил.

Непредсказуемый. Что ж, вполне подходящее определение, чтобы описать образ жизни Себастьяна вплоть до этой минуты, когда его лапы упирались в грудь Криса Эванса, а сам Крис Эванс чесал его под подбородком.

Себастьян привык быть предметом чужой страсти. Он привык к вечеринкам до поздней ночи, привык быть желанным. Он не был непривлекательным «человеком»: длинные ноги, красивые глаза, мягкие локоны волос, губы, которые привлекали особое внимание. Он никогда не был против секса на одну ночь, даже с несколькими партнерами. Он прекрасно понимал, что добрая половина заклинателей, магов и ведьм, которых он знал, хотели затащить его к себе в постель, в первую очередь, чтобы воспользоваться им, как магическим источником. Так они могли сделать свои заклинания мощнее, а взамен Себастьян получал возможность почувствовать себя любимым и желанным в течение целой ночи, или нескольких часов. Бесценных минут. Ему никогда не нравилось одиночество. Ему нравилось доставлять удовольствие другим людям, и он делал это искренне до разгорающегося внутри огня. Хотя он прекрасно понимал, что большинство его партнеров не были заинтересованы лично в нем настолько, насколько их интересовала его магия. По крайней мере, ему нравился секс, и в нем он был хорош. Что же до репутации: не так уж много начинающих магов могли похвастаться, что они провели горячую ночь с истинным оборотнем. Учитывая пристрастия Себастьяна, некоторые ведьмы и колдуны могли бы упомянуть такой примечательный факт своей биографии. И именно поэтому Себастьян сейчас оказался на коленях Криса, в доме Криса.

Себастьяну казалось, что он навлекает на Криса беду. Он не достоин доброты Криса. Не потому, что у него на уме был злой умысел, но потому что он недостаточно хороший человек, не такой, как Крис Эванс. Крис заслуживает лучшего.

К несчастью, небеса низвергали на землю дождь, гром и молнии, как будто это была последняя гроза в истории. А у Себастьяна не было ни одежды, ни денег, ни телефона. И тот колдун должен рвать и метать от злости, обнаружив исчезновение своего «питомца». Себастьян чувствовал себя чудовищно виноватым за вторжение в жизнь Криса. В эту окруженную яркой защитой, размеренную жизнь человека с большим сердцем, покой которой Себастьян мог только нарушить, потому что собирался сбежать и отсюда, оставив Криса волноваться за котенка-найденыша. Или Себастьян мог открыться Крису и вывалить на него все перипетии собственной драмы про секс, жизнь в неволе и чужую жадность до власти и силы.

— Как так получилось? — отвлеченно спросил Крис, проводя ладонью вдоль спины до особо приятного места у основания хвоста. — Именно сегодня я не хотел быть один, а тут ты, котик. Ничего страшного, просто слишком длинный день, и слишком много клиентов. Они ищут надежду, знаешь? Я могу сделать многое, но не могу исправить абсолютно все. Иногда это очень трудно, особенно когда работаешь с детьми. Они…

Себастьян замурчал громче и перевернулся на коленях Криса, подставляя свое пузо под гладящую руку. Ему очень не понравилась эта меланхолия. Может, он не так уж хорошо знал Криса, но сама возможность грусти, поглощающей Криса, ему не нравилась. Крис создавал для детей рисунки, дарящие добрые сны, помогал находить пропавших домашних питомцев и создавал живые анимации, прогоняющие печаль с усталых лиц. А еще Крис спасал попавших под дождь и испуганных котов, приносил их домой и кормил последней ветчиной из холодильника. Крис Эванс заслуживал заботы и возможности погладить нежную кошачью шерстку, как считал Себастьян.

Крис улыбнулся, и эта улыбка отразилась в его глазах, стоило ему почесать подставленное пузо и угодить в захват мягких лап — никаких когтей, только крепкая хватка, от которой Крису удалось со смехом избавиться только со второй попытки:  
— Ты издеваешься надо мной, да? Вот же паршивец… Так вот, длинный день, и вдруг ты, мокрый и несчастный, пытающийся спрятаться под моей машиной, я просто… Хорошо знать, что можешь кому-то помочь, сделать чью-то жизнь немного лучше.

«Значит, паршивец», — подумал Себастьян и прикусил руку Криса. Легкая добыча, лежавшая на его пузе. Опять же — совершенно не серьезный укус. Затем Себастьян потянулся, одарил Криса хитрым взглядом и вытянул лапы.

— Ну уж нет, — отстранился Крис, — снова я на эту удочку не попадусь. Надо тебе каких-нибудь игрушек раздобыть. Ох, черт, тебе же нужен лоток! А еще… Я же даже не представляю, сколько тебе лет… Ладно, ты ешь человеческую еду, уговорил мой сандвич, но…. Надо же тебя к ветеринару сводить?

Себастьян хлопнул лапой по руке Криса и нахмурился. Это уже серьезная проблема, он не хотел, чтобы Крис тащил его к ветеринару, во-первых, потому что и самый малоопытный специалист, встречавшийся хоть раз в жизни с фамильярами, мог бы заметить некоторые странности, а во-вторых, просто, блять, нет.

Крис замолчал и засмеялся. Очередной раскат грома прокатился по ночному небу.

— Я же правильно понимаю, что теперь ты мой? — резюмировал Крис.

Воображение Себастьяна тут же подкинуло несколько грязных картинок. Исключительно грязных. Принадлежать Крису. Быть питомцем Криса. Быть обнаженным в качестве питомца Криса.

Да, Себастьяну нравился секс. И он был уверен, что ему нравится Крис Эванс.

Только вот Крис к нему не проникнется ответной симпатией, в который раз подумал Себастьян, мгновенно ввергая себя в уныние. Он понятия не имел, что ему сейчас, блять, надо делать. Размышляя о том, чтобы вернуться к старой жизни, он чувствовал только безграничную усталость и подавленность: с него хватит разгульной жизни, хватит быть чьей-то магической игрушкой, ему хватило восьмимесячной жизни с колдовским ошейником на шее в результате собственного плохого вкуса в мужчинах и пристрастия к фруктовой водке вкупе с эйфорическими заклинаниями. Не то чтобы он себя осуждал — ему нравилось быть желанным. Некоторые его друзья продолжали веселиться, ну, предполагая, что друзья у него все еще есть — но лично он был уже сыт по горло. Оставался вопрос: что ему делать дальше? А также: что он вообще хочет от жизни?

— Мне надо тебя как-то назвать, — пробормотал Крис. — Оливер? Как в диснеевском «Оливер и компания». Правда, ты не рыжий. В честь кого-то из «Котов-аристократов»? О’Мейли, Берлиоз, Тулуз?

Се6астьян, в целом, не возражал, чтобы его называли именем диснеевского персонажа или композитора*, но у него было собственное имя, на минуточку. А Крис Эванс открыто улыбался, счастливо почесывая кошачье пузо со все той же складкой на переносице, видимо, из-за головной боли.

Себастьяну Стэну хотелось, чтобы Крис Эванс почувствовал себя лучше.

Он щелкнул хвостом, сел и посмотрел в глаза Крису: светлые голубовато-серые встретились с яркими цвета океана. Он давно не делал этого по своей воле, но он был источником магии для колдуна еще совсем недавно, у него должно получиться передать часть магии и сейчас. Он не мог управлять внешними потоками энергии, но мог работать с внутренними, как и озеро меняет со временем собственные берега, он мог защититься или исцелиться при необходимости, мог отдать свою магию с какой-то целью раньше… Аура Криса горела, словно огонь, открыто, и завораживающе, и трепетно, что облегчало задачу… огонь с черной вибрирующей занозой в основании черепа. На самом деле, ничего сложного…

Крис моргнул, дотронулся до затылка:  
— Так.

Себастьян обернул хвостом задние лапы, склонил голову, промурлыкал. Самодовольно.

— Я не делал этого, — проговорил Крис. — Я даже не замечал эту боль. Но если это не я, и тут никого больше нет, даже моего брата… Ты же не чей-то фамильяр, да? Если да, то мне нужно найти твоего хозяина. Это чужая магия.

Не тот результат, на который рассчитывал Себастьян. Он спрыгнул с коленей Криса и залез под кофейный столик. Выглянул только ненадолго, убедиться, что Крис в порядке.

— Странно, — Крис дотронулся до головы снова, взъерошивая волосы. Короткие, темные, как и его борода, и жесткие: мужественный и зрелый, и в то же время молодой и полный энергии образ.

— Если у тебя есть хозяин, он совсем не заботится о тебе, ты попал под дождь и был голоден… У тебя ни ошейника, ни жетона с номером телефона. Но ты как будто знаешь, что я говорю. И эта магия…

Себастьяна перекосило. Черт. Возьми.

— …я никогда с таким не сталкивался, — Крис опустился на пол, практически растекаясь по паркету и ковру, чтобы оказаться на одном уровне с Себастьяном, но даже не пытаясь достать его из-под кофейного столика. — Не чувствую чужого магического следа, по всем ощущениями…это словно… врожденная магия, естественная, или в чем подвох? Может, я просто слишком устал и ошибаюсь, и мне стоит пойти спать. Да черт возьми, каковы шансы, что магическая тварь пряталось бы под моей машиной в грозу?

«Больше, чем ты думаешь», — возразил про себя Себастьян. — «Твой дом — лучшее убежище в мире, и у тебя нежные руки».

— Мне надо позвонить. Это быстро, — проговорил Крис, вставая, — а потом, может, съездим за покупками? Ничего лучше я не придумаю. Пусть и странный, но ты кот, тебе нужна еда и лоток, и что-то там еще уже сегодня, и…просто оставайся здесь, пока я кое-что проверю, хорошо? И почему я говорю с тобой, будто ты мне ответишь? Я вот не понимаю. Ладно, жди.

Не было ясно, кому именно звонил Крис, но это и не столь важно. Себастьяну надо было, наконец, сделать выбор, как ему поступить.

Крис дозвонился: «Привет, Скотт. Ты же наверняка в курсе последних слухов ковена, не то что я… Да, я понимаю, да… Да, я все еще помню, как признал тебя более осведомленным во всем на свете, но давай ты на минутку заткнешься. Слушай, не было ли новостей о том, что кто-то потерял…», — не прекращая говорить, Крис сделал круг по гостиной, ушел на кухню, вернулся и обошел вокруг дивана. Крис Эванс бродит по дому во время телефонных разговоров, заполняя пространство своей торопливой речью, словно шумом дождя. Себастьян принял к сведению.

Крис сделал еще один круг и снова вернулся в кухню. Себастьян с присущей котам бесшумностью выбрался из своего укрытия. В конце коридора виднелась открытая дверь, которая привела, как и предполагал Себастьян, в спальню Криса.

Комната отличалась беспорядком, созданным человеком, приученным к опрятности с детства, но превратившимся в одинокого художника лет тридцати с хвостиком. Голубые простыни свисали с кое-как заправленной кровати, пара носков и джинсы на полу явно не добрались до бельевой корзины, стопка книг как будто перетекала с тумбочки на пол, но, в целом, неплохо. Себастьян мельком проглядел надписи на корешках книг — Толле, Хокинг, Керуак, Нил Деграсс Тайсон. Крису нравились исследования космоса, и философия, и путешествия. Что-то кольнуло Себастьяна в сердце, такое непривычное и трепетное.

Смена ипостаси была подобна одновременному сжатию всего тела и ощущению эйфории после серьезной тренировки, а также состоянию сразу после хорошего оргазма — он никогда не мог описать это более точно. Оборот заставлял почувствовать все тело: и быстрая дрожь удовольствия, и ощущения накатывали, и отступали, и снова обрушивались. Себастьян блаженно простонал, хотя и пытался вести себя тихо. Времени было мало, а нужно еще было решить проблему одежды.

Крис был на дюйм выше и слегка шире в плечах, но только слегка. Себастьян взял из шкафа приглянувшеюся ему приятную синюю кофту с длинными рукавами — ощущения действительно играли сейчас важную роль, он был сверхчувствителен в течение часа после смены ипостаси (и это работало для обеих его воплощений). Следующими Себастьян попытался найти чистые штаны в верхнем ящике комода, но, кажется, у Криса не было чистых штанов, или он хранил их где-то еще, но Себастьян не собирался перерывать весь шкаф, когда время было на исходе. К черту, он может совратить Криса, если понадобится. Потом он сможет остаться здесь, по крайней мере, на ночь, в безопасности, под защитой искусных магических щитов.

Себастьян натянул кофту, схватил первые попавшиеся боксеры — серые и простые, купленные тем, кто любит комфорт и не любит нагромождения ткани, а также выпендреж. Себастьян внезапно ощутит тоску по своей коллекции ярко-алых, сапфировых и молочно-белых шарфов. Он взъерошил волосы и мельком взглянул на себя в отдельно стоящее зеркало.

Длинные голые ноги, босые ступни, слишком длинные рукава, края кофты, свисающие над бельем. Большие глаза, мурашки на коже от холода. Вполне безобидный вид. Ни намека на угрозу. Оставалось только надеяться на доброту Криса. И, возможно, сыграть на заинтересованности Криса, если ему нравятся парни. К тому же, Себастьян был известен совращением нескольких строго гетеросексуальных колдунов и магов с пути истинного.

Он покинул спальню Криса и вернулся в гостиную, ровно, когда Крис рассеянно наклонялся над кофейным столиком.

Крис обернулся. Молния драматически сверкнула за окном.

Себастьян принял беззаботную кошачью позу, опираясь о косяк двери между холлом и гостиной, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и источая очарование.

— Привет, — он заговорил. — Для справки, я не Оливер. Берлиоз было бы не плохо, мне нравятся музыканты. Но я Себастьян, вообще-то. Так что, да, привет.

— Скотт, слушай, я перезвоню тебе позже, — Крис положил трубку и бросил телефон. Хорошо хоть на подушки дивана, а не на пол.

— Прости, что съел твой последний сандвич, — Себастьян попытался наладить общение.

— Что за черт? — ответил Крис.

— И я одолжил у тебя одежду. У меня своей нет, а я слегка замерз.

Крис уставился на него. Сделал бездумный жест рукой. В комнате стало теплее.

— Спасибо.

— Не за что… Так это был ты? Ты излечил мою головную боль.

— Да. Я подумал… ты был так добр, и я, — Себастьян нервно сжал пальцы, путаясь в словах, и почувствовал себя потеряно. Он же может с этим справиться, он может быть собранным и очаровательным, черт возьми? Кроме того, он может быть честным, — я хотел помочь.

— Ты…так ты…ты не…

— Заколдованный фамильяр? Маг, у которого временное превращение пошло не так, и он застрял? Нет и нет.

— Подожди, — Крис все так же внимательно разглядывал его, — я знаю тебя.

— Нет, это невозможно, — как бы Себастьян ни хотел этого, и как бы ни опасался этого, одновременно его сердце терзали разочарование и смутная надежда, — невозможно, — он же не спал с Крисом Эвансом, да? Точно нет. Нет, он бы помнил. Он на девяносто девять процентов уверен в этом.

— Нет же, я знаю тебя. То есть, мы, конечно, не знакомы лично. Но ты был на последнем, нет, не на последнем собрании ковена, а на предпоследнем… Ты Себастьян Стэн, — Крис покраснел. — В тот раз ты был слегка пьян, то есть, сильно пьян, и, вроде как, все твое внимание занимали колдуны-близнецы…и их руки… Я знал, что ты единственный истинный оборотень на собрании, и я, конечно слышал…

— Что бы ты ни слышал, это, скорее всего, правда. И, кроме того, я был и на последнем собрании тоже. Ты просто не узнал меня.

— Ты был котом, — догадался Крис. — Конечно. Но что случилось? Ходили слухи, слухи всегда ходят, кто-то говорил, что видел тебя, но никто не знал наверняка… Некоторые говорили, что ты устал от того, что тобой все пользуются, послал все к черту и просто перестал появляться в обществе, еще поговаривали, что ты сбежал с итальянским миллиардером-заклинателем, а еще, что ты позволил кому-то воспользоваться своей магией, а тебя выпили досуха и ты умер. А я думал, что этого не может быть правдой.

— Вариант с итальянским заклинателем мне бы понравился. А какая история твоя любимая? — Себастьян не до конца осознавал, почему ему так важно это знать.

Они стояли посреди гостиной, уставившись друг на друга. Момент, трепетный в своей новизне, открытый стольким возможностям, затянулся.

Себастьян вздрогнул. Снова из-за того, что он был босым, и его кожа реагировала на холод и, в тоже время, мягкость кофты Криса, а от соприкосновения со стеной мурашки начинали бегать по телу, да еще и остатки ощущений от смены ипостаси никуда не делись.

— Ох, черт, — Крис схватил плед, передавая его Себастьяну. В каждом движении — желание помочь. — Ты в порядке? Господи, садись. Я могу. Я даже не знаю, что я могу сделать для тебя. Хочешь чаю или что-нибудь поесть? Сладкое? У меня, кажется, был апельсиновый сок.

— Я в порядке, это просто такая реакция, все чувствуется чрезмерным пока.

— Боже, а у меня так холодно, — Крис схватил ручку и бумагу, нарисовал несколько линий. Камин ожил, внутри него заплясал огонь. Крис тряхнул рукой, с его пальцев посыпались искры. — Лучше?

— И это обычное дело для тебя? Ты использовал свой дар? Не заготовленное заранее заклинание?

— Тебе холодно!

— Да, но я мог бы подождать пару минут.

— Может быть, я не мог!

Они снова замерли, смотря друг на друга.

На Крисе были надеты джинсы и старомодная зелено-синяя клетчатая рубашка, по мнению Себастьяна, весь этот вид обещал гостеприимство и уют. Уют Себастьян даже оценил по достоинству, посидев на коленях Криса.

А Крис Эванс все больше краснел, когда на него так пристально смотрели.

Они вместе расположились на диване. За окном так и шумел дождь. Они заговорили одновременно, что заставило Криса засмеяться и опустить взгляд. Себастьян выдохнул и плотнее закутался в плед:  
— Ты первый.

— Что с тобой случилось? — спросил Крис осторожно, догадываясь, что может задеть неприятную тему. — Только если хочешь рассказать.

— Если вкратце, я напился, переспал, с кем не следовало, проснулся голым, с жутким похмельем и с колдовским ошейником на шее, — Себастьян взмахнул рукой. Может, они не будут обсуждать эту тему подробнее. — И так я провел последние восемь месяцев. Как твои дела?

— На тебе был ошейник? — Крис обратил внимание на самую неприятную часть, до сих заставлявшую Себастьяна вздрагивать. — Подчиняющие заклинание… Ты в опасности? Ты ранен?

— Глубоко смущен, но в этом нет ничего особенного, — Себастьян опустил взгляд вниз на ковер, тяжелый на вид, с неясным рисунком и ворсом, идеальным для кота, желающего поточить когти. Лишь бы не смотреть Крису в глаза, в которых было слишком много сострадания. — Он не был… Все могло быть намного хуже. Я был котом большую часть времени, он использовал меня, как источник магии, приказывал мне стать человеком, если хотел трахнуть. Но он не был чудовищем в постели. И он хорошо кормил меня, и, в общем, оставлял меня в покое, если ему ничего не было нужно. Я в порядке.

— Это так?

Себастьян хотел уже ответить чем-то саркастическим и остроумным, но Крис смотрел на него слишком обеспокоенно.  
— Нет, — Себастьян сказал тихо, — я не знаю, — и закрыл лицо руками, замер на минуту, глубоко дыша, не плача. Крис подождал несколько мгновений и дотянулся до еще одного пледа на краю дивана. Себастьян с благодарностью взял его и укутался в этот вязаный кусочек звездного неба. Его руки были холодными.

Его жизнь в подчинении могла бы быть хуже. Он слышал некоторые ужасные истории. И он не врал: он был в порядке физически, он не голодал, в своем роде о нем заботились, он не чувствовал себя жертвой насилия. Ему даже разрешалось, с некоторыми ограничениями, встречаться со своей матерью. Но кем он был — ему приказывали, он был связан подчиняющим заклинанием через ошейник. Колдун использовал его, чтобы получать магию для усиления заклинаний, а иногда, чтобы Себастьян готовил ему, потому что сам был посредственным поваром. И, конечно, он приказывал ему оборачиваться человеком, когда хотел секса, что не было наихудшей частью, потому что колдуну нравилось видеть, что Себастьян тоже получает удовольствие, а Себастьян, в ситуации, предполагавшей настоящее согласие, был бы не против доминирования со стороны партнера…

И тем не менее, он не был свободен, это было практически рабство. Это не было невыносимо, и моменты удовольствия не отнять, но он не соглашался на это. Справедливости ради, его сознание постоянно напоминало, что эта катастрофа началась с него самого. Тот самый талант попадать в неприятности. А еще иногда он просто вел себя подобно коту, наслаждаясь петтингом и эйфорическими заклинаниями, заставлявшими Себастьяна с легкостью отдаваться первому встречному. В свою защиту, он не ждал, что кто-то из его одноразовых партнеров окажется жадным до чужой магии колдуном, имеющим опыт в наложении подчиняющих заклинаний на магических тварей. Это не в порядке вещей в магическом сообществе. По собственной воле за последние восемь месяцев он мог только оставаться котом, лежа наверху книжных стеллажей или под креслами.

— Хочешь горячего шоколада? — спросил Крис, когда тишина стала слишком напряженной.

— Да, пожалуйста, — ответил Себастьян, потому что, почему бы нет. А потом добавил, когда Крис уже начал подниматься с дивана. — Все-таки мне интересно. Из всех слухов о моей судьбе, в какой верил ты?

Крис замер, на его лице появилась вымученная полуулыбка:  
— Я не знаю.

— А, ну…

— Я не знал тебя. Не хотел строить догадки. Только помню, что подумал, когда увидел тебя впервые. Ты не выглядел счастливым. Даже несмотря на явный интерес колдунов-близнецов к тебе, и лунный сахар, который ты брал у них с рук. Казалось, ты был возбужден, но… это ничего не доказывало. На следующий день у близнецов было достаточно магии для заклинаний, которые обычно им не удавались, но всем было ясно, что это твоя заслуга. И если уж у вас все было по согласию, это не было моим делом, — Крис прикусил нижнюю губу. — Я хотел бы думать, ты сбежал с итальянским заклинателем, что это было твоим желанием, и теперь о тебе есть, кому позаботиться, что ты улыбаешься.

— Но ты не мог знать.

— Нет, — Крис сглотнул. — Когда-то у моего брата были проблемы… Я не хочу сказать, что ты наркоман, но ты выглядел так. Не точь-в-точь торчок, но… я даже не могу объяснить. Не приличными словами. Будто тебя, вдрызг пьяного вином из одуванчиков, могли ласкать и трахать все выходные, но ты знал бы, что все вокруг хотят лишь твоей магии, чувствуя себя одиноким. Я хотел надеяться, что ты в порядке. Но я не знал.

Себастьян кивнул, потому что ему нужно было хоть как-то ответить. Внутри все дрожало, встревоженное проницательностью Криса, его беспокойством за другого человека.

— И ты не был в порядке на самом деле, — подытожил Крис. — Я должен был бы приглядеть за тобой.

Себастьян встрепенулся под тяжестью двух пледов, что они сползли с одного плеча:  
— О чем ты? Ты не должен отвечать за меня! Ты едва знаком со мной.

— Ты был моим котом больше десяти минут, — возразил Крис. — Я чувствую почти родительскую ответственность.

Себастьян сощурил глаза, понимая, что это была шутка. Пусть и с долей правды, но, тем не менее, он решил подыграть:  
— Тогда я не был твоим котом, и не собирался ли ты угостить меня горячим шоколадом? Вперед, накорми меня, магуй.

Крис широко раскрыл глаза от удивления:  
— Значит так? Все оборотни любят командовать?

— Да. Нас мало и мы особенные, а значит, ждем особого к себе отношения. Боже, нет. Только не воспринимай всерьез. Ты мне ничего не должен, — Себастьян зачастил, схватив Криса за рукав, как бы сделал кот. — Я просто шучу. Ты и так сделал для меня много, разрешив остаться здесь. Я могу уйти, клянусь, только дай мне несколько минут, чтобы согреться и завершить оборот.

— Куда ты пойдешь? — Крис посмотрел в окно, за которым все еще лил дождь. — Нет, я не приказываю тебе остаться, кажется, с тебя такого хватит, но я не против, если ты останешься. Мне не нравится мысль, что ты уйдешь в такую погоду. Завершить оборот?

— Ах, ну да, ты же не знаешь. Это, — Себастьян неопределенно развел руками, сам не понимая, что хочет показать, — время сразу после смены ипостаси, когда все ощущается сверхмерным. Ты словно одновременно получаешь два набора сигналов от органов чувств. Первый постепенно ослабевает и исчезает, но в течение, может быть, еще двадцати минут, ты как будто перегружен, — Себастьян преуменьшил, но, если придется, к тому времени он сможет сбежать из дома Криса. — Не смотри на меня так. Это совсем не смешно. Это будто, ну, знаешь, как будто… у тебя был отличный секс, а сразу после ты чувствительный до дрожи.

— Ох, — глаза Криса широко раскрылись, — ого.

— Да, именно так.

— Тогда я категорически против, чтобы ты уходил, — сказал Крис с выражением, которое Себастьян никак не мог определить: беспокойство и что-то еще, идущие из самой глубины чужой души. — Тебе что-то нужно? Как я могу помочь?

— Нет, я давно привык к этому, и ты уже помог. Огонь и пледы…

— Горячий шоколад! — перебил Крис, вскакивая с дивана. — Конечно же, тебе нужно согреться. Подожди пару минут, — и Крис исчез на кухне.

Оставшись в одиночестве, в коконе из двух пледов, в комнате, где в камине потрескивал рожденный магией огонь, Себастьяну только оставалось смотреть на внезапно опустевшее место рядом с собой. Пока еще обостренный кошачий слух уловил за стенкой приглушенные ругательства и хлопанье дверец шкафчиков. Он перевел взгляд на камин и стал смотреть на огонь, пока глаза не начали слезиться.

Конечно же, Крис был раздражен. Он собирался спасти кота, а теперь у него в гостиной сидел оборотень с неоднозначной репутацией.

Огонь плясал в камине, отбрасывая блики света на пол. Себастьян чувствовал, что уже согрелся, и в тоже время ощущал холод. Он хотел плакать, а еще — поспать неделю, и хотел заняться сексом с кем-то, кого сам выберет, чтобы почувствовать облегчение, чтобы почувствовать себя свободным.

Он посмотрел в окно. Языки пламени отражались в каплях дождя на стекле. Себастьян подтянул плед с рисунком звездного неба к груди, а потом опустил ноги на пол.

Он мог уйти. Он должен был уйти. Он добрался бы до дома матери, будучи в кошачьей ипостаси, или поймав утром попутку. Но у него не было никаких документов, и в случае необходимости ему бы нечего было предоставить. Не то, что где-то есть еще один он, но без документов этого не доказать. На его банковском счету оставалось немного денег, именно немного, у него никогда не было стабильного заработка, а то, что было, он спускал на вечеринках, или обходился без денег, оставаясь котом некоторое время. Тем не менее, он мог оставить Криса в покое. Он должен был позволить ему продолжать жить своей жизнью, обычной жизнью мага-целителя с золотыми руками и не менее золотым сердцем.

Щеки обожгло слезами, стоило Себастьяну закрыть глаза.

Крис вернулся и поставил две чашки дымящегося горячего шоколада на столик. Это взбитые сливки сверху?

— Какого черта ты делаешь?

Себастьян замер. Его рука была на защелке окна.

— Я просто…

— Вернись, — Крис указал на диван, — назад.

Себастьян послушался и сел на прежнее место, потому что у него не было сил спорить. Тело будто налилось свинцом, отягощавшим каждое движение. Крис приказывал ему. «Ладно», — подумал Себастьян. — «Этого следовало ждать. Надо расплачиваться за еду и одежду».

— Черт, — Крис сел рядом с ним, осторожно беря руки Себастьяна в свои. — Я ничего такого не имел в виду. Ты напугал меня. Прости.

Себастьян посмотрел на испуганное лицо Криса, переплел свои пальцы с его в ответ. Крис тут же попытался согреть их, растирая.

— Прости, пожалуйста. Ты не должен слушать меня, боже, я не собираюсь держать тебя здесь силой, ты можешь уйти. Просто, ты сказал, что не очень хорошо себя чувствуешь, а на улице столько бродячих животных. Черт, прости еще раз. Я не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал. И я сделал горячий шоколад, давай просто выпьем его вместе.

Горячий шоколад сладко пах, дразня обоняние.

— Ладно, — согласился Себастьян, все так же позволяя Крису держать свои руки, и чувствуя мороз на коже. — Это же правила приличия. Ты тратил на шоколад свое время.

— Да, и ты не будешь ранить меня отказом.

— Зачем нам такая трагедия? — Себастьян почувствовал себя увереннее, будто обретая почву под ногами. — Я тоже не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал. Я поэтому хотел уйти. Не собирался пугать тебя.

— Я понимаю, — Крис освободил одну руку, дотянулся до чашки шоколада, передал ее Себастьяну и взял вторую для себя. — Чувствуешь себя лучше? Я не в общем и целом, не после всего пережитого, но про то, что ты говорил, ну, недавно.

— Собираюсь ли я словить внезапный оргазм у тебя на диване?

Крис едва не подавился глотком шоколада. Закашлялся. И даже за кашлем было заметно, что он ошарашен.

Себастьян ухмыльнулся. Проверка границ дозволенного удалась. Все равно Крис назвал его паршивцем раньше.

— И да, я чувствую себя лучше. Дай мне еще пять минут, и я смогу уйти. И что ты имел в виду под «понимаю»? Ты же не знаешь меня.

— Ты хороший человек. Слушай, могу я задать вопрос? Может, он покажется тебе слишком личным, — Крис явно старался сменить тему.

— Нет.

— Прости.

— Конечно, ты можешь. Я нахожусь в твоем доме, на мне твоя одежда, я пью твой горячий шоколад — кстати, я люблю взбитые сливки, спасибо — и ты можешь спрашивать у меня что угодно. Я же могу не отвечать.

— Однажды, — заявил Крис, — я пойму твое чувство юмора…

— Посмотрим, излечу ли я твою головную боль еще раз, — однажды? В будущем? То есть Крис собирается общаться с ним и впредь?

— Я больше не буду чесать тебя под подбородком. И ты показался мне человеком, который оценит взбитые сливки. А мой вопрос — почему ты выглядишь как котенок? Тебе на вид было шесть, может восемь месяцев. Но тебе примерно столько, сколько и мне. Тебе-человеку, конечно же.

— Ты должен был задать этот вопрос.

— Лучше бы промолчал, да? Ты не обязан отвечать, — Крис скривился, отпил шоколада, попутно испачкав бороду в сливках. — Мне просто интересно.

— Да нет же, ничего такого в твоем вопросе нет. И у меня нет нормального ответа, — никто не изучал истинных оборотней, слишком редко встречаются, слишком мало особей можно привлечь к исследованиям. Ученые пытались, конечно, но столкнулись с множеством трудностей. — Думаю, это окончательный вид моего звериного воплощения. Когда я был ребенком, я был совсем котенком — комок пуха на дрожащих ножках…

— Готов поспорить, ты был очарователен.

— Да я и сейчас, если ты не заметил. А дальше…

— Да, — кивнул Крис, — ты и сейчас.

— Спасибо. А дальше моя кошачья ипостась взрослела вместе со мной какое-то время, но в определенный момент процесс прекратился. Такое случается, ты никогда не знаешь, на что будешь похож. Моя мать — взрослая кошка, пусть и небольшого размера. Мой отец — биологический, оставшийся в Румынии, мой отчим — человек — самый пушистый кот, которого ты мог бы встретить, длинная шерсть делает его грузным на вид, ну, а я вот такой, какой есть. Мама считает, что звериное воплощение оборотня как бы отражает внутреннее самоощущение — детскую непосредственность, зрелость, игривость, лень, понимаешь, сознание закрепляется во внешней форме. Но это только наши догадки.

— Значит, котенок.

— Скорее чуть старше. Посмотрим, вдруг я изменюсь спустя какое-то время.

— И могу ли я, — Крис сделал глоток шоколада, вздохнул и сел удобнее на диване, спокойный на фоне продолжающейся грозы, — узнать, как тебе удалось сбежать? Могу только представить, как тяжело избавиться от подчиняющего заклинания.

— Помнишь, как я угодил в эту ловушку? Тот колдун любил вечеринки.

Крис уловил связь, только немного подумав:  
— Точно, подчиняющие заклинания в случае с магическими тварями — ох, черт, прости, ты не тварь, прости…

— Ничего страшного.

— Он должен был обновлять заклинание каждые четыре недели, да?

— Три, господи, — поправил немного уязвленный Себастьян, — я все-таки прилагал усилия, чтобы сбежать. В конце концов, одна из ночей, когда он кутил, совпала со временем, когда ему стоило обновить заклинание, но он забыл, поэтому…

— …нас заливает с двух часов дня, хотя с утра ничего не предвещало грозы, — Крис рассмеялся. — Он истеричка, да?

— Еще какая… Он меня назад не получит.

— Конечно, нет. Ты сбежал честно, так сказать, — Крис посмотрел на Себастьяна, нахмурившись. — Ты же не думаешь, что будь на тебе до сих пор ошейник, я бы не помог тебе? Я бы ни за что не позволил бы ему забрать тебя. Ни в коем случае.

Себастьян потерял дар речи.

— Оу, — наконец-то он нашелся, что сказать, — спасибо, — и посмотрел в свою ополовиненную кружку. В глазах защипало. Так он себя не чувствовал, когда был котом. Такого не случалось, когда он флиртовал с дюжиной магов за раз. Крис Эванс выбивал его из колеи своей прямолинейной решительностью.

Себастьян добавил, пытаясь заглушить нарастающие внутри эмоции:  
— Только не говори, что я должен выучить урок, что я получил по заслугам, или что там обычно говорят. Я знаю.

— Я не собирался, — ровно сказал Крис, — потому что ты ничего из этого не заслужил.

— Ох, — Себастьян снова был сражен такой искренностью, — спасибо. Снова.

— Мой дом хорошо защищен. Так надо, в том числе и из-за моих клиентов. Даже если он придет за тобой, я смогу тебя защитить.

Себастьян, искренне изумлённый этим обещанием, хотел уже ответить, но буквально запутался в словах.

— Крис, это… Спасибо тебе, но ты не должен… Я знаю, что ты чертовски хорош в заклинаниях и защитной магии, я это чувствую, но он не придет за мной. Я уверен. Как ты сказал, я сбежал честно: никакого контракта между нами не было, только ошейник, а раз он упустил меня, любой связи конец. Он не может заставить меня вернуться. Я устойчив к заклинаниям, если на мне нет ошейника, а только это и работает на нас. Я не думаю, что он будет даже пытаться.

— И все-таки он достаточно зол, раз пытается затопить Лос Анджелес.

— Он как-то жил без меня раньше, не умрет и сейчас. Он просто бесится, что все идет не по его плану.

— Оригинальная личность. Почему же он все-таки привлек тебя?

— Дело во мне. Непродуманные решения, алкоголь, красивые люди, помнишь? Он положил мне руку на плечо, сказал, что у меня красивые глаза, притянул к себе на колени, гладил меня везде, давал отпить водки из своего стакана, и я был у его ног. Я доверяю твоим щитам, а если их еще усилить с помощью моей магии… Но я действительно, не думаю, что они пригодятся.

— С помощью твоей магии? Ты позволишь мне… — Крис встряхнул головой, спрятав свое удивление за очередным глотком шоколада. Свет огня очертил его лицо, его ресницы чистым золотом. — Я не понимаю тебя.

— Моральный компас кота во время гона, — Себастьян понимал, что отталкивает Криса, и убедил себя, что знает причину: хотел облегчить жизнь этого человека с глазами цвета моря. Это совсем не значит, что он не готов был прямо сейчас упасть на колени перед Крисом.

— Не отталкивай меня, — ответил Крис, — у тебя все равно не получается. Почему, по-твоему, я должен не проникнуться к тебе симпатией и выставить тебя на улицу, когда ты излечил мою головную боль, похвалил мои магические таланты и сказал, что разрешил бы мне использовать твою магию? После всего, через что ты прошел, ты доверился мне. Что я не могу понять, так это почему?

— Ты сказал, что я хороший человек, — Себастьян говорил, будто с огнем в камине, — я думаю, это, скорее, про тебя.

Наступила тишина, не та, что заставляет ежиться от неловкости. Нарушаемая треском дров в камине и стуком капель дождя за окном.

— А если бы, — прошептал Крис, будто говорил сам с собой, — это я бы подошел к тебе, положил руку тебе на плечо и спросил, хочешь ли ты поехать ко мне домой?

Себастьян посмотрел на Криса, все так же очерченного светом огня.

— Да. Я был бы удивлен. Ты не такой, как все. Но если бы ты предложил, то да.

Крис глубоко вдохнул:  
— Что если я спрашиваю сейчас?

— Да, — ответил Себастьян, — да.

— Нет… Я не говорю о сексе. Не требую твоей магии. Не когда ты только что… — Крис хотел взмахнуть рукой, но вовремя вспомнил, что держал кружку, поспешно отставляя ее на столик. — Мне кажется, ты удивительный. И я хочу… Я боюсь, что ты решишь сбежать снова, и я больше никогда не увижу тебя, а я не хочу больше никогда не видеть тебя, и я продолжаю думать о том, насколько сильно я хочу поцеловать тебя.

— Крис, — Себастьян перебил, чувствуя, как сердце согревает до сих пор не изведанное чувство, смешанное с желанием смеяться, нежностью и необычайной легкостью, — я сказал «да», — чтобы подтвердить это, он выбрался из-под пледов, потянулся — Крис явно оценил движение — и плавным движением оседлал бедра Криса.

На этот раз не как кот. В одежде, принадлежащей Крису.

— Привет, — сказал Себастьян снова, оказавшись нос к носу с Крисом. — Просто скажи, чего ты хочешь.

— Нет, — рука Криса до невозможности нежно скользнула по его щеке. — Не хочу, чтобы ты делал что-то, потому что я сказал. Или потому что думаешь, что должен мне. Я не хочу заставлять тебя делать что-либо.

Себастьян приподнял бровь:  
— Крис, я кот. И я не вижу где-то рядом ошейник. Так с чего ты решил, что я делаю что-либо против своей воли?

Крис уставился на него, а потом рассмеялся, откинув голову назад, все тело содрогнулось от веселья, и он еще успел поддержать Себастьян, чтобы тот не упал:  
— Ох, черт. Ты… Чем я тебя заслужил? Боже, ты идеален, почему ты существуешь? Почему ты оказался именно под моей машиной?

— Она показалась мне дружелюбной, — Себастьян двинул бедрами, почувствовал, как Крис возбужден, насладился соприкосновением их тел, пусть и через одежду. — Мне нравится… твоя машина.

— Дружелюбной, да? — Крис еще улыбался, но в его взгляде горело желание, когда его руки скользнули под собственную кофту, одолженную Себастьяном. — Тебе еще холодно, или я могу это снять?

— Согрей меня, — Себастьян поднял руки, чтобы облегчить Крису задачу.

— Это я могу сделать, — Крис провел ладонями у его ключиц, по груди. Крис был полностью одет, Себастьян — практически обнажен. Контраст заставил его застонать и поёрзать на коленях Криса.

— Тебе нравится это? Когда я снимаю с тебя одежду?

— Да, да, пожалуйста, ах, — пальцы Криса нашли сосок. Здесь Себастьян был особо чувствителен даже после завершения оборота. Крис сжал пальцами сосок совсем легко, только изучая чужое тело, Себастьян простонал, прогибаясь. Крис улыбнулся шире, сжал пальцы сильнее. Немного магии.

— Блять, — по телу прокатилась сладкая судорога, — что за блять, Крис?

— Волшебные руки, — Крис самодовольно поднял обе вверх, и Себастьян толкнул его в плечо, требуя:  
— Больше, везде, — Себастьян прижался ближе, вздрагивая от разливающихся по телу волн блаженства, начинающихся от сосков, раздразненных прикосновениями, накрывающий от макушки до кончиков пальцев.

Крис держал его, пока он дрожал, переживая ощущения, будто кончил десять раз, хотя на самом деле нет, что за черт. Крис игрался с ним, водя ладонями по его спине, касаясь кончиком пальца соска. Его член болезненно стоял и пачкал смазкой одолженное у Криса же белье, мысли путались в голове.

— Такой красивый, — заговорил Крис, — тебе нравятся ласки, нравится, когда тебя ласкают, ты говорил. Нравится быть у меня на коленях? — и Крис провел ладонью по бедру Себастьяна вверх, так и не коснувшись члена, и Себастьян простонал, не зная, молить ли о большем, или дать этой сладкой пытке продолжиться.

— Мне нравится делать тебе хорошо, — прошептал Крис, его светящиеся глаза заполнились неожиданной серьезностью, словно перед принесением клятвы, — я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо, слышишь?

— Это, — Себастьян изумленно вздохнул, — не так уж сложно. Кажется, я люблю твои руки. Погоди, это же я должен быть магически хорош в сексе.

Крис снова рассмеялся:  
— Так и есть. Знаешь, каково смотреть на тебя? Боже, какой же ты.

— Так тебе нравится смотреть, — Себастьян тяжело дышал, понимая, что его дразнят. Он сжал член сквозь ткань боксеров и лениво провел по нему. Ткань давно уже промокла от смазки. — Хочешь посмотреть, как я дрочу себе? У тебя на коленях? В одолженном у тебя белье?

Крис издал звук, похожий на рычание, и опрокинул Себастьяна на спину.

— Руки прочь. Я. Только я касаюсь тебя.

— Да, сэр.

— Боже, да ты издеваешься? Что же мне с тобой таким делать, котенок? — Крис навис над ним. — Хочешь, чтобы я отшлепал тебя за это? Перегнул через мои колени, наполнил ладони магией? Электричество, может быть?

Себастьян мог кончить только так, лежа на спине, с руками над головой, чувствуя, как Крис наваливается на него своим весом, если Крис не перестанет говорить такое.

— Думаю, да, — Крис поцеловал его, до сладости мягко, не торопясь, ведя, но и не настаивая, постепенно углубляя поцелуй. Борода Криса немного кололась, но при всей нежности поцелуя это не имело особого значения. Крис на вкус был как горячий шоколад. Себастьян простонал в ответ, желая большего, желая, чтобы этот поцелуй не заканчивался, да, да, да, черт.

Крис поцеловал его шею, именно в то место, где когда-то был ошейник, не дававший забыть о себе ни на минуту. Себастьян закрыл глаза, холодок пробежал по его спине, он мысленно напомнил себе: это Крис, Крис не причинит вреда, а на шее останется отметка на какое-то время, как напоминание о желании. Потому что они выбрали это, потому что им хорошо.

Крис прервался, чтобы снять свою рубашку и расстегнуть джинсы, но не более того. Тело Криса было произведением искусства, подсвеченным светом огня — рельеф мышц и узоры татуировок: магических символов, личных щитов, запечатленных воспоминаний. Себастьян хотел поцеловать каждую из них. Узнать истории, скрывающиеся за ними. Чтобы заглушить внезапно нахлынувшую лавину эмоций, он выдохнул:  
— Какого черта я не переспал с тобой раньше? Серьезно, я должен был оседлать тебя еще на первом собрании ковена, почему я этого не сделал?

— Потому что тогда бы мы не оказались здесь, — Крис снова поцеловал его. — Ты и я. Здесь и сейчас.

— Может, здесь и сейчас было бы лучше, если бы твои руки были на моем члене? — вопрос получился с ноткой сарказма.

— Нетерпеливый котенок, — проговорил Крис, — просто подожди, — и он провел пальцем по внутреннему сгибу локтя Себастьяна, дальше вдоль предплечья. Себастьян и представить себе не мог, что такое незамысловатое прикосновение может быть настолько приятным. Его тело плавилось под руками Криса. Казалось, Крис может перелепить его, словно статую из мягкой глины. У Себастьяна перехватило дыхание, когда Крис скользну пальцем ему в рот, а свободной рукой потянул резинку боксеров вниз. Себастьян выгнулся, прося уже о прикосновении.

— Готов? — прошептал Крис. Себастьян отчаянно выругался сразу на нескольких языках и практически зарыдал от того, что рука Криса так и не коснулась его члена.

— Бедный котик, так хочешь, так хочешь меня, — дразнил Крис, — когда ты сказал, насколько ты чувствительный, что это как оргазм, ты не представляешь, о чем я подумал… Может, теперь ты догадываешься, как я себе представлял, насколько ты возбудишься, если я коснусь тебя.

— Пожалуйста, — молил Себастьян, — пожалуйста, пожалуйста, Крис, прошу, — это не просто секс, не просто дразнящая провокация. Это искренность. Он и Крис.

— Я помогу тебе, — пообещал Крис. — Я хочу тебе помочь, если ты разрешишь мне. Я хочу позаботиться о тебе.

— Да, — Себастьян воскликнул, — да, — повторил он, дрожа, когда Крис провел только кончиками пальцев по его члену, всего лишь один раз.

Перед глазами вспыхнули калейдоскопом все цвета радуги. Вся палитра чувств охватила его, перетекая в нарастающий оргазм.

Он сам стал чистым чувством, бесконечно нарастающей волной удовольствия. Но Себастьян был чистой магией, а Крис — магом.

Все, что Себастьян чувствовал, вылилось наружу, выплеснулось в те связующие нити, которые он создал ранее. Связи между ними. Сквозь вспышки звезд перед глазами он видел, как Крис стянул джинсы и вытащил свой член и начал дрочить себе быстрыми жадными движениями, пока не кончил со стоном на живот Себастьяна.

Крис потерял равновесие после оргазма, он почти упал на Себастьяна. Себастьян же неуклюже схватился за него и притянул на себя, несмотря на все протесты Криса, что они оба испачкались, а Крис слишком тяжелый.

— Нет, — только и возразил Себастьян, наслаждаясь тяжестью чужого тела.

Крис приподнял голову, уставился на лицо Себастьяна. Они оба тяжело дышали.

— Блять, это было…

— Честно, правда же?

— Я не собирался, я думал подрочить в душе потом. Я думал только о тебе…

— Тоже мне мученик, — Себастьян толкнул его под ребра. — Я же говорил, что магически хорош в сексе? Я хотел, как ты говорил, сделать тебе хорошо. Что там про душ? Было бы неплохо.

— Вместе?

— О да.

Крис мыл его волосы, и это было в новинку для Себастьяна. Хотя он мог пользоваться помощью. Ноги подгибались. Волшебно. Все по-настоящему волшебно.

Себастьян откинулся назад, прижимаясь к телу Криса. Их окружали мыльная пена и вода. Он опустился на колени, взял мыло и стал намыливать ноги Криса: мускулистые бедра, слегка подрагивающие колени, изгибы голеней, остановился, чтобы провести рукой по бедру Криса и поцеловать впадинку над коленом. Он не отдавал себе отчет, что он делает, но все это казалось таким правильным, особенно когда рука Криса опустилась ему на затылок, и он замер на целую минуту, пока стоять на твердом кафеле не стало слишком больно. Он поднялся, подставляя лицо горячим струям воды.

После они так и легли голыми на кровать Криса, укрывшись голубыми простынями. Их окружали стопки книг, одинокие носки на полу, и наброски рисунков. Лоза лапчатки* обрамляла окно, обещая обитателям спальни крепкий сон.

— Кажется, у тебя нет ни одних чистых штанов, — вспомнил Себастьян.

Крис сонно уткнулся носом в плечо Себастьяна:  
— Они в сушилке.

— А, ну да, именно там нормальные люди хранят одежду…

— Мне нравится, что ты носишь мою одежду…

— Мне нравится, когда никто из нас не носит твою одежду.

— Да? — Крис приподнялся на локте, убрал свободной рукой волосы с лица Себастьяна. — Как ты, котенок? Все хорошо?

Этой ночи, этой тишине, доброте Криса и всепоглощающему удовлетворению, наполнившему все его существо, Себастьян признался:  
— Я не знаю, что мне делать дальше.

— Ты можешь остаться здесь, — Крис полностью отдавал себе отчет, что он говорит. Конечно, — так долго, как хочешь, — Крис обнял Себастьяна и притянул ближе, будто желая защитить. — А что тебе делать… Не знаю. Что тебе нравится? Что тебе нравилось делать? Раньше.

— Я…не знаю, — вечеринки, секс, лунный сахар, прочие «все тяжкие», никаких обязательств, раз уж он знал, что его магия всегда восстановится, и можно жить одним днем. Но теперь… Он хотел, как бы неловко ему ни было признавать, хотя раньше он не испытывал неловкости, всего этого: Криса, жить в артистическом беспорядке его дома, прикосновений волшебных рук Криса, улыбки на лице Криса, и чтобы Криса больше никогда не мучила головная боль.

Это и был ответ, которого он так отчаянно искал.

— Думаю… мне нравится читать. То есть, мне действительно нравится читать. Вряд ли кто-то мог так подумать, видя меня на всех тех вечеринках…

— Это замечательно, — вдохновленно сказал Крис, — если хочешь что-то взять из моей коллекции, вперед.

— Раньше мне нравилось писать. Я тогда был моложе. Небольшие рассказы… фантастические, романтические… Однажды я даже взялся за роман.

— Готов поспорить, у тебя получалось превосходно. Дашь мне почитать что-то из твоих историй?

— Их все хранит моя мама. Она ничего не выбрасывает. Сомневаюсь, что они того стоят.

— И все-таки я бы хотел прочитать.

— Думаешь, мне стоит стать ассистентом заклинателя и писать книги на досуге? — Себастьян говорил с заметным скептицизмом. — Или как-то еще? Растрачивать свои магические способности и дальше?

— Думаю, что это твоя магия, — Крис коснулся его щеки, губ, полусокрытых ночными тенями. Прикосновение шептало о заботе. Нежности. — Думаю, ты родился с ней, и тебе решать, как распоряжаться свой жизнью. Черт, звучит как цитата из книжки по личностному росту. Но я действительно думаю так.

Себастьян прикрыл глаза, поцеловал ладонь Криса и снова посмотрел на него:  
— Я хочу побывать дома. Навестить маму. Она знает, что я в порядке, но я хочу увидеть её. Я хочу попробовать все новинки из меню Старбакса. И хочу свежей голубики. И… я не хочу расставаться с тобой.

Он замер. Сердце учащенно забилось. Весь мир балансировал на грани.

— Я думаю, — Крис заговорил с паузами, словно с трудом подбирая слова, воображая будущее, прикидывая возможное, — тебе надо съездить домой. На пару дней. Неделю. Так долго, как хочешь. А потом… я буду ждать. И я… хочу, чтобы ты вернулся. Знаю, я не должен о таком просить, у меня нет на это права, ты только что пережил столько, но я хочу, чтобы ты остался. Если ты согласен. Я хочу, чтобы ты остался. Я бы хотел… узнать тебя получше. Хочу видеть твою улыбку. Я хочу отвести тебя в Старбакс и посмотреть, как ты уничтожаешь все их меню. Я буду покупать тебе голубику каждый день. Я хочу попробовать.

— Крис, — Себастьян выдохнул, — помнишь, что я сказал тебе «да»? Раньше?

— Помню.

— Да.

— Боже, — Крис улыбнулся, зажмурив глаза.

— И еще, если с тобой, то я готов. Готов, как и обещал, быть твоим источником. Ты можешь… представляешь, как много ты сможешь сделать? Помочь большему количеству людей, с моей помощью. Оно того стоит. А пока я обдумываю, чем заниматься мне… И даже после. Не важно, я согласен.

— Ты уверен? Я не прошу…

— Крис, да.

— Себастьян?

— Да?

— … дождь прекратился.

— Ага, — Себастьян даже не заметил. — Да, точно, — и он повернулся, давая Крису себя обнять, напрашиваясь на поцелуй и получая желаемое, зная, что он под надежной защитой заклинаний-оберегов Криса.

Простыни путались в их ногах. Будущее представлялось так ярко, будущее практически блистало. Они построят его вместе.

P.S.

А дальше они счастливо жили долго и счастливо. Себастьян снова начал писать, и они вместе с Крисом создали серию детских книг. Себастьян писал истории, а Крис занимался иллюстрацией, наполняя каждый рисунок магией. Эти книги помогали своим читателям почувствовать себя лучше, если случался плохой день, даже прогоняли чувство одиночества, и эти книги могли на некоторое время позволить воочию увидеть и ощутить сказочные миры, зовущие за собой…

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Автор называет породу Себастьяна-кота brown tabby (в результате совместного мозгового штурма переводчика и беты русским эквивалентом оказался серо-полосатый кот). Примерная визуализация, что имелось в виду.  
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/4/4d/Cat_November_2010-1a.jpg  
> 2\. В процессе перевода столкнулась с тем, что авторская англоязычная классификация людей, владеющих магией, не совсем ложиться на русский язык, а именно, автор упоминает withes (ведьмы), warlocks (колдуны), sorcerers (чародеи, а чтобы понизить градус сказочности, заклинатели), witchers (относится к Крису, подразумевается мужской аналог ведьмы, хотя автор также употребляет слово witch в отношении Криса). Так как при переводе witcher как «ведьмак» на переводчика с недоумением смотрел томик пана Анджея Сапковского, пришлось сделать Криса магом.  
> 3\. Се6астьян в целом не возражал, чтобы его называли именем диснеевского персонажа или композитора* – фик написан до того, как Себастьян в одном из интервью сказал, что его назвали в честь Иоганна Себастьяна Баха. Автор здесь ссылается исключительно на кота-аристократа Берлиоза (в свою очередь названного в честь композитора)  
> 4\. Лоза лапчаника* – канадский лапчатник/курильский чай/лапчатка действительно обладает успокаивающим эффектом. Ох уж эти маги со своей ботаникой.


End file.
